A Rough Patch
by mandaree1
Summary: DT is healing. She's gotten over being sent away from home. She's on her hooves and moving after 'the mining incident' (well, mostly.) and she's learning to humble herself. But she's needed in Ponyville for an arranged marriage, she has to figure out how to dodge her friend, and, to top it all off, the town's resident chicken is in her physical therapy class. A rough patch indeed.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony; Friendship Is Magic**

**Title: A Rough Patch**

**Summary: Diamond Tiara is healing. She's gotten over being sent away from home to live with her Uncle. She's getting quick on her hooves all over again after 'the mining incident' (well, mostly. Limbs were still limbs, even if one was made of plastic and metal, right?) and she's learning to humble herself. But she's needed in Ponyville for an arranged marriage, she has to figure out how to dodge her friend, and, to top it all off, the town's resident chicken is in her therapy class. A rough patch indeed.**

**Warnings: Prosthetic limb? Memories of a cave in?**

**Author's Note: First DT story!**

**Basically, Diamond Tiara, an apprentice at the Ponyville forge and daughter of _the_ Filthy Rich, is sent away to her uncle after news of her not-so-sporting attitude (which_ had_, ironically enough, improved over the years) and her bad grades (mostly due to disinterest. Diamond_ is_ a smart mare, once she gets her head into it) to be taught better business manners. A month or two into the visit, Diamond was caught up in a mine collapse with a group of miners, and her leg had been crushed under the rubble. They're later dug out safely, but Diamond's leg is un-reparable. **

**...**

The lowest point in Diamond's life had to have been when she, a fully capable teenage mare, had to learn how to walk all over again, and falling over and over and over again while doing so. That feeling of helplessness, the defeat that had welled up in her chest... she'll never forget it.

"It's perfectly normal, miss." The nurse had assured her. "Everypony falls at first. But you'll be on your hooves in no time, I promise. There's no need to cry."

No, scratch that. The lowest point in her life had been listening to the miners that had been trapped with her talk about their families and friends and how the bits they would receive when it was all said and done would help them through the rough patch. They were trying to use up the air, she'd realized later; they didn't want to prolong their suffering, and the suffering of their loved ones.

The tears that had run down her muzzle, when she realized she was nowhere _near_ as brave as the ponies around her, and while she may had so much more than them, she really didn't have _anything_, were tears she would never forget.

Or maybe the lowest she'd ever felt was when she slowly regained consciousness after the immediate cave-in, only to realize that her right hind leg had been painfully crushed under the rubble.

No matter what the case may be, it all added up to the same thing; a sucky few months indeed.

But that was okay, because she was better than this. She knew it, deep in her heart. They could take down a limb, but they couldn't take_ her_ down.

No matter _how_ egotistical is sounded.

Perhaps... a little background was in order.

A whopping six months ago, Diamond Tiara had been ripped (quite unwillingly, she might add) from everything she knew and loved and was sent to a mining town not much bigger than Ponyville in hops that she'd 'learn some proper business ethics' from her Uncle Soot, the owner of a large gem mining business (and a large factor in the diamond dog-pony peace treaty). Ripped away from not only her only source of companionship (Silver Spoon), but also her precious apprenticeship at the local forge, she'd been going stir-crazy from the moment her hooves touched the dusty ground.

But then came the mining incident, and from then on... well, Diamond was more preoccupied with keeping herself together over making things out of metal, anyway.

Her prosthetic was a simple hunk of plastic and metal (metal on the inside, milky white plastic on the outside) that was held to her side by magic infused in the joint. Her father had wanted to spring for the model made of gold and diamonds, but she couldn't imagine lugging something that heavy around, and exchanged image for function. She'd briefly pondered painting the joint pink like the rest of her body, but had ultimately decided against it. Diamond was no artist.

Uncle Soot was a well-built stallion with messy grey fur and a mane as dark as the coal he mined. His cutie mark, a pile of coals with the vague shine of a gem hiding somewhere amongst them, was a stark contrast to her fathers mark, not to mention her own. He was, in his own right, the dirty black sheep of the family.

"We're not that different, Mondy." He told her once. "We both work with the earth."

No, _she_ worked with red-hot metal and wood. _He_ was the one who happily went under the surface of the planet to shift through dirt and stone to find the hidden treasures beneath. Difference. Her line of work was showy and fancy compared to his. His work was the kind of work that ponies stood back and gawked at.

It took a certain kind of pony to be a miner, and Diamond was no such pony.

"You were supposed to be back in Ponyville two months ago, you know."

Of course she knew. She _had_ a calendar, and she could _read_. She'd have to be stupid _not_ to notice.

Sitting was kind of awkward, anymore. The joint could shift and move, true, but bending just wasn't in the job description. She _could_ just let it hang out in front of her, but then it had the habit of pushing against the knee across from her. Her best bet was laying on her stomach, resting on her left hip so the leg could stretch out more comfortably.

It was her favorite way of relaxing before the mining incident anyway, so that wasn't really all that big a deal.

But that was beside the point. "Yeah, well, this place has grown on me."

"_Mondy_."

"What?"

Uncle Soot sighed and nudged her shoulder. "Mondy, as much as I love your company- and don't get me wrong, I really do-, your father's getting worried."

"Well, he shouldn't be. I'm learning my lesson _and_ getting my grades up. What more could he ask for?"

"Diamond."

"What?"

"Nopony's going to think less of you, you know. If anything, they'll think better of you."

Diamond deflated in an instant. Her ears folded back, eyes flashing. "Yes they will. They'll say it was karma or something- and, in its own way, I guess it was, but I still don't wanna hear it- and make fun of me."

"Then they aren't worth your time. Rich_ misses_ you, little T."

"No he doesn't. He just wants things to go as planned."

"Yes, yes he does. But he also wants you to be _happy_." He put his hoof on her shoulder. "Mondy, hiding isn't going to make things any easier."

Diamond sighed and turned her head away. "You just want to get rid of me, don't you?"

"What? Mondy, I never said-"

"Fine. I'll go home. I wouldn't want to have to deal with me right now either." She struggled to her hooves, wincing at the semi-familiar sound of plastic clacking on the floor. "If you need me, I'll be packing." She hesitated a moment. "And I'm sorry about overstaying my welcome. I won't do it again, I promise."

**Author's Note: So... what do you think?**

**I imagine that Diamond's cutie mark not only symbolizes her love of wealth and the good life, but a burning desire to create said riches out of metal. As a filly she was embarrassed by her interest in craftsmanship, deeming it 'beneath her.' It took a lot of guts (and maybe a bit of friendly blackmail on Silver Spoon's part) for her to apply for an apprenticeship at the forge, but she found herself naturally talented and in love with her job.**

**It helped to temper her, a bit. Having something meaningful to do. The mining incident also helps a lot, but it also hurts her a lot. Now she's worried that the family legacy is 'above her.'**

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony; Friendship Is Magic**

**Title: A Rough Patch**

**Summary: Diamond Tiara is healing. She's gotten over being sent away from home to live with her Uncle. She's getting quick on her hooves all over again after 'the mining incident' (well, mostly. Limbs were still limbs, even if one was made of plastic and metal, right?) and she's learning to humble herself. But she's needed in Ponyville for an arranged marriage, she has to figure out how to dodge her friend, and, to top it all off, the town's resident chicken is in her therapy class. A rough patch indeed.**

**Warnings: Protetic Limb. Nothing else for this chapter, really.**

**...**

Her suitcase was packed, mane combed, and her leg firmly in place. Diamond was ready to go physically, at least.

"You come back soon, you hear?" Her uncle said, pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah, whatever."

"I'm serious, Mondy. You don't swing by nearly enough."

Enough to make you scramble to get rid of her. Diamond bit her lip.

"I'll think about it, I guess."

Uncle Soot smiled and grabbed her suitcase for her. "That's all I ask."

The carriage ride to the train station was quiet. Too quiet. Diamond shifted around awkwardly, bumping her leg on the floor at random intervals. The older stallion didn't chide her for it.

Diamond, thanks to her disability, was seated at the front of the train, on one of the seats that were couches in disguise. The ponies already sitting there grumbled irritably as they trotted away, and the mare couldn't help but feel bad. She could walk up steps, sit down like everypony else, but they'd taken one look at her leg and immediately assumed her incapable. She wasn't sure if that was her fault or their's.

Stretching out on her side, DT squeezed her eyes shut, face flush with embarrassment. It wasn't _all_ bad, she reminded herself. Going back to Ponyville meant that she could get back to her job at the forge.

Unless, of course, Hot Iron, her boss, deemed her incapable too...

"What's wrong with your leg?"

Diamond snapped her eyes open and sat up. "_Nothing_ is 'wrong' with my leg. It works just fine."

The filly nudged it curiously. "But it's made of plastic."

"And so is your personality. Congratulations; you match."

The filly sniffled, stepped back, and ran over to his mother with a 'hmph.' "Mommy, the freak-pony was mean to me!"

If it were possible, she sunk even further into herself.

"Hush. She's just bitter." She soothed, giving her a warning look over her shoulder before leading the filly deeper into the bowels of metal, glass, and polyester.

Bitter indeed. She'd be bitter too if she'd just had some random kid come up and poke her like she was the newest specimen at the local zoo. Diamond sighed and rolled onto her back.

The rest of the trip went smoothly, but Ponyville came into sight far too soon for Diamond's liking. One of the attendants, deeming her too helpless to lean down and get her own luggage from the carrier under her chair, did it for her and 'escorted' her off.

Diamond officially hated the train station. From now on, no matter how far her destination may be, she was hoofing it.

"Diamond, sweetie!" Filthy Rich swept his daughter into a hug with the grace of a stallion who'd done it thousands of times before, every day, even though they hadn't seen each other face to face in half a year. He pulled back. "So, this is 'the leg', huh?"

Diamond sighed, unamused. "Yes, dad. This is 'the leg.'"

"Neat! A little plain, though. We can take it to a shop somewhere, I'm sure."

"Dad, this isn't a carriage you can 'trick out', you know." She shook the limb, eyebrow raised.

"You can't? Huh. You learn something new every day."

Diamond shrugged and fiddled with the ground. "Er, okay then. So, uh, since I'm back, I can go to the forge, right?"

"Of course." He paused. "Listen, Diamond, I'm not really sure_ how_ to help you through this. Do you need some handrails? A pony to help you around when you need it?"

Diamond's heart clenched. "_Dad_, I'm not helpless!" She snapped. Filthy nodded.

"I know, I know. I just want to help you."

"If I need any help, I'll _tell_ you, alright?"

He nodded again. "Sounds like a plan."

Diamond pointed at the trail, desperate for any kind of distraction. "I'm going to the forge, alright?"

"Of course. Have fun."

"Always."

* * *

><p>Diamond's cutie mark was in smithing. Silver Spoon's mark, likewise, was in collecting, selling, and creating silverware, specifically antiques.<p>

Silver Spoon preferred carving things out of wood. Diamond was the only one of them who dabbled in the dangerous work of ironsmithing regularly, and she was proud of that fact.

It had all been so much simpler when they were fillies, she reflected. They were on top of the world, better than everypony else. Their cutie marks proved it. Now she was just another earth pony; living the same life, getting the same injuries, nursing the same grudges. But it really couldn't be helped.

Hot Iron was a stallion that easily towered over her. Diamond was pretty small for an earth pony in the first place, so the stallion, only the tiniest bit shorter than Big Mac, was practically a giant in her eyes. It made crawling back to the forge, bad leg and all, after being gone for half a year all the more intimidating.

"Hey, uh, Iron?" She called, closing the front door behind her. The forge was a one-floor _masterpiece_ of metal, fire, and tools, and it was her favorite place to be. It made Diamond itch to grab her special mallet and tools and get creating. She shook her head. Later. "I'm back."

She peered around the door. Iron's fur, as yellow as the molten metal he worked with, seemed to be almost dull under his protective garments and tools.

"'Bout time. I was starting to think I'd need a new apprentice."

"So, uh, speaking of my job... It's still mine, right?"

""Course it is. There's aren't many ponies out there willing to risk third degree burns for a hunk of metal." He pulled his wielding mask up with a sigh and wiped his brow before fixing her a look. "Alright, I'll bite. What's wrong with your legs?"

Diamond jumped and hid herself further behind the door. "Uh, nothing?"

"Donkey manure. Get your tail out here. Now."

The mare winced, stood her ground, then finally gave in and walked forward into the room completely.

He passively examined her. "Carriage accident?"

"Cave-in."

"Ouch." He shrugged. "Alrighty then. Get to it."

Diamond jumped. "I can still keep my job?"

"That's what I just said, ain't it? Diamond, our jobs run the risk of deadly burns, missing hooves, and don't even get me _started_ on broken bones. What kind of hypocrite would I be if I kicked you out now?" He turned back to his work. "Get back to work. And, uh, be careful."

Diamond's chest felt ten pounds lighter as she grabbed her safety gear and got to work.

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Author's Note: Ta-da!**

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


End file.
